Don't ask me why I love you
by SecretSnow
Summary: Max and the flock are just trying to live another day and save the world while there at it. Is there any room for love in this story? You bechya! Of course things are never that simple it always has to be difficult! FAX!
1. The Begining

This is my first story so please be nice

* * *

Max's POV 

It always seems like we are on the run (or in flight if your being literal). We (as in the flock and I) have been flying for several hours with no real destination planned out. Not the best idea if you're on the run from evil mad scientists and flying refrigerators while trying to save the world! We just manage to win yet another flying battle with Erasers with Big Lots taped wings. Now we are flying with no particular destination in mind as I look over at the rest of the flock.

Gazzy and Iggy were talking quietly (no doubt in my mind that it's about little black things that make a very loud BOOM noise when thrown…) Angel and Nudge are doing corkscrews and cartwheels in mid-flight. Oh how I adored the joy on their faces. Fang looked very serene right now despite a black, furry, talking dog in a back pack on his back. Of course this semi-quiet scene was disturbed by non other than that little voice inside my head/

"_A journey with no destination might as well not be taken, Max," _said my voice.

"**_And a destination made with no thought is as foolish as leaving without a destination." _**I thought back to my Voice.

"_Then decide were you are going Max, after all it is your destiny to save the world," _my voice said. At times like this I wondered if the voice could see me roll my eyes at it. Just so I could tick it off. Amazingly enough the voice actually stopped there instead of the usual 'save the world' lecture that I am used to receiving.

"Hey Max! I think I see a beach! Could we rest there for a bit Max? I just love the sound of the ocean and the salty air! And there is probably food there and I am hungry! Are you hungry Max? Maybe we could get hot dogs or something tasty like that!" Nudge said all this with a single breath. Her lung capacity never ceases to amaze me.

"Sure we could go to the beach. Maybe Angel can talk some fish into coming over for dinner tonight!" I replied back to her.

I looked over at the beach Nudge was talking about. There was a small are ahead of us that was blocked in from tourist because of the large rocks that people don't bother climbing. It was nearly nightfall and we needed to stop for the night anyway so we landed at the beach. Iggy cooked up some fish that Angel had met and we ate some decent food then we stacked fist and got ready to hit the hay. The sun was no longer visible but the shades of reds and oranges and yellows were still visible. After I made sure everyone was sleeping I took first watch and I leaned against a large rock and gaze up at the sky. I must of doze of because before I knew it a large hairy paw was over my mouth and a toothy grin was visible in the night.

"ARI!" My yell was muffle through his paw but it was enough to wake the others. Which was a good thing seeing as how Ari is to weak to fight on his own without his big Eraser friends close behind. I bit into his hand witch caused him to yelp in pain and our battle began.

Unfortunately for me though lady luck seems to have taken pleasure at seeing me suffer.

* * *

Did you like it? This is my first story written on Fan Fiction so please tell me how it was! All opinions are welcomed 


	2. The Illness

I feel so loved! Six whole reviews! (well five and a smiley face but either way…) anyway sorry for taking so long but here it is! Chapey numba two!!

* * *

Unfortunately lady luck loves to watch me suffer.

Izzy and Gasman were having a bit of trouble with their flying refrigerator, but since they were fighting in the air they still had the advantage. Izzy took out his bomb collection and began throwing them like a madman. Gasman helped of course

Angel was influencing the two Easers she was fighting. She told one to hit himself and the other to dance like a ballerina. If I wasn't fighting and Eraser myself right now, I'm sure I would be laughing at the two idiotic Erasers who thought that Angel was the weakest.

Nudge wasn't having much trouble. The Eraser she was fighting just got its wings so it was still clumsy on it's wings (well more clumsy then the other who were still pretty clumsy.)

Fang was taking on two of them. He looked like a ballerina dancer in mid flight compared two the other two refrigerators. He gave a roundhouse kick in one of their stomachs. Then pulled the wings of the other causing it to scream with pain then fall to the ground. From personal experiences we all know that that hurts a HELL of a lot.

I myself was fighting Ari. The seven-year-old boy who wants me as his own. I shudder at the very thought of him getting his way. We were fighting on the ground when he punched me in the stomach causing me to couch up a bit of blood. I grabbed his are and kicked his left side causing him to fall over from shock. I gasped bit for breath from the punch and then got ready for him to get up. As soon as he did he charged for me like an angry bull. When he got in range I kicked him between the legs. HARD. He fell down and curled up into a fetal position.

I brushed my hand of and smoothed some wrinkles in my shirt and turned to my flock. They had just about finished of their own opponents when I felt Ari grab my arm with one hand and stuck a needle with purplish fluid into my other arm. I heard him laugh like a mad man and he let go and called his Eraser friends and flew away just like that. I felt my knees give out suddenly and I collapsed on the sandy beach. The last thing I saw was my flock running toward me and Fang yelling about something and it all went black.

"_I told you so Max," _said the voice in my head

Lady Luck must seriously hate me

* * *

Fang's POV

"Max!!" I yelled for her when I saw her collasps

That dma Ari put something into her! But what was it!? When I reached her I put her head on my lap and began to check for injuries. She was panting for breath and her face was red I put my hand to her forehead almost immediately I pulled it back. She's burning up!

"Gazzy, Izzy, Angel go find a cave or something! NOW!" I practically yell at them.

The nodded and took of. I prcedeaded in checking for any other wounds and foubd none. I put my hand on her face and caressed her cheek. What the hell happened to her? Was she going to be okay? I felt myself begin too panic as the Adrenaline began to fade.

'What if this kills her? What if she vever wakes up?' Theese What if's begab to plage my mind until I forced myself to stop thinking all to gether

"Max you idiot you better get better soon or else…" I was talking to her now. I know she can't hear me but either way it seemed to calm me down a bit so I continue,"Everythings going to be okay Max I promise. Just hang in there…" I trailed of a bit. I took my hand away from her face and she began to wimper from the loss of contact. I feel a light blush creep across my face an began to carress her face agan. She sighs in content. I rubbe her face lightly with my thum and I felt my self smile.

'She really is beautiful,' I begin thinking to myself 'WHOA! Where the hell did THAT come from?' I begin tp feel myself blush but I smie nn the less.

"FANG! We found a cave! There's even a river near it! With fish too!" Nudge yells for me.

I sighed. I was hoping they would be a little longer…I pick mack up bridal style an begin to fly behind Nudge towards the cave. I hope everthing turns out alright.

* * *

So??? What do you all think about my second chapter? If you want me to update then please click the magical review button for it is very lonely! 


	3. The Dream

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now so please don't be pissed at me! I want to thank those who have reviewed my work especially well…everyone! Things have been really hectic but that's not an excuse for not updating. I will make sure I update more periodically from now on.

* * *

Fang's POV 

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!! This is not good.'_

It's been three days since our fight with Ari and the other flying refrigerators and Max still hasn't woken up. On of us is always with her to make sure the wet cloth on her head is cold. Her fever hasn't gone down much either. The idea of staying here much longer bothers me but we have to stay here at least until Max's fever breaks. Sometimes it seams as though she's getting better but then her fever comes back worse than before. Whatever that dammed Ari did to her is really taking an affect.

"Fang," Iggy's voice startled me, "Fang…What do we do now? If we don't move soon then the Erasers are going to find us."

"…We'll stay here for one more night. After that we are going to have to move." I replied. I really don't like the idea of moving Max when her fever is still so high, but we're being pushed into a corner. And hell will have to freeze over and pigs will have to fly while singing the National Anthem before I allow us to be taken back to school.

"I'll tell the others." Iggy said stiffly before walking to the mouth of the cave.

"Get some food while your at it, I'm starved!" I said back to him. Iggy rolled is non-seeing eyes at me before spreading his wings and taking off. After he flew off I took the cloth off of Max's had and re-soaked it before placing it back on her forehead. She sighed slightly in her sleep. It caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Fang? Sorry for making you wait."

* * *

Max's POV 

'_I feel like crap that went through a blender…' _was the first coherent thought that went through my mind. My brain feels fuzzy and my body feels sore. Over the past few day, I can't be sure how many, I have woken up for a few seconds before falling into unconsciousness again. My mind has been plagued by nightmares as well. The nightmare is always the same too.

It starts out with the flock and me talking and laughing and having fun in a field of some sort. But then the landscape changes into a wasteland that seemed to have once been New York City. The buildings are falling down and look really old. The sky is red with grayish looking clouds floating above. The ground is also gray and dead looking with bones and bodies everywhere. People are jumping out of building and babies are crying before stopping suddenly mid-sob. Then comes that horrible laughter. It comes from a little boy no older then eight or nine.

He's laughing and singing, "Ring around the roseie…Pockets full of Posies…Ashes…Ashes… You all fall down!" The tune is slow, like a funeral song, but it's sung in a happy tune. Then the boy laughs and disappears. In his place comes my flock…they're all dead. I'll spare you the details of the looks of utter horror on their faces and the gruesome wounds that were on their bodies. I'll also spare you the amount of blood that was on them…all you need to know is that it was way to much.

Then Fang's head turn toward me and he opens his mouth and every time I have this dream he always says the same thing…

"_Save the world Maximum Ride!!"_

And every time I would answer back with a 'do it yourself!' Or a, 'You think these phony images will scare me? WRONG!'

So I answer back,

"_I will."_

And this time…I woke up

The first words I speak are, "Fang?" opening my eyes I continue, "Sorry for making you wait Fang…"

And I know I won't have that nightmare anymore because I have just made a deal I can't back down from.

"_**Good girl Maximum. Go with the flow and your flock and Fang will be safe."**_The voice said with a tone of happiness lingering in my head. How I hate making that annoying voice happy.

* * *

So??? What do you guys think of it??? I know it's short but it's all I've got. I would be happy to take any ideas you might have into consideration. Also I would be veery happy if you would click on the lonely little review button. I am sure it would make insperation come faster!

* * *

P.S. BUNNIES RULE!!!!!!! 


	4. The Awakening

First of I would like to thank all of those who messaged me! You guys seriously ROCK!!! Give yourselves pats on the back and eat all the virtual cookies you want! I am updateting now so get of my back!

I also have this new idea for a new story but I will still write this one so don't worry about me forgetting about this story or anything.

* * *

Fangs POV

After Max woke up we immediately had to move. To say carrying another person while flying and staying out of sight at the same time would be a BIG understatement. Me and Iggy both took turn carrying her through the air. We ended up flying for about 3 hours and managing to get 50 miles of distance between us and that cave. Pretty decent seeing as one of us was always carrying an extra 115 pounds of weight. Frankly that's pretty light and it would be no problem to carry if we were walking and not flying.

Now we are in yet another cave (we must have some kind of cave fettish) and Max's temperature has gone back to a normal. Honestly I haven't felt this relieved since we were first taken out of the school by Jeb….

Jed…..

Fucking bastard.

If I ever get my hands on him he'll regret the day he was born for the rest of his life.

I wonder, what's the most painful way to neuter a guy like Jeb?

* * *

Max's POV

It's dark.

It's cold.

I don't like it

I want to wake up.

Fang….

Where are you?

Please…..

I want to wake up Fang…..

Fang I….

I…..

I think I love you Fang

For a long time now….

Ever since we were kids…

Please Fang…..

Don't ask me why I love you….

I just do…

It's dark…

I'm scared.

I don't like the dark.

Please Fang.

Please……

_**Save me.**_

Fang's POV

_**Save me.**_

"What the…!" I exclaimed. Was that Max's voice just now? No…It's not possible. Looking over to her I can see she's still sleeping. But Max's voice….I think it was in my own head. Yes. I'm sure of it.

Getting up I quickly walk over to Max's unmoving form. Crouching down beside her I put my hand on her neck checking for a pulse. It's Strong and pulsing at a regular rate. I move my hand away slightly but as if there was something pulling my hand back, it rested again on her face. Caressing her check softly I feel myself smile slightly.

The idiot is always doing her best to protect us. I'm just glad I can return the favor now.

I pull my hand back but Max whimpers slightly and moves her face back into my hand. I feel my face grow warm and I quickly shake my head.

'_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! VERY BAD THOUGHTS!' _I mentally scold my self. Looking back down at her I feel my body leaning in. My mind feels intoxicated by her. She seems to always smell of vanilla and jasmine. My eyes are locked on her face. Why hadn't I noticed before how beautiful she is? My face is so close to her now I can feel her breath on my face.

"Time to wake up Max." I say with my lips close to her ear.

Max's POV

"Time to wake up Max."

Wait…

That's Fangs voice.

Fang…

There's a light now…

I'm reaching towards it

It's warm.

I feel safe.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Fang"

* * *

Haha you expecting Fang to kiss Max weren't you:P I am EVIL!!!!! MWAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!

coff

anyway if you hit the little review button i'm sure that the fated kiss will happen within the next three chapter .-


	5. The Question

MWAHAHAHAHA! I MUST be evil! Making all of you wait so long like that! But I am back and I shall write this chapter JUST for you and for making it to an awesome 35 reviews! You guys totally rock!

* * *

Max's POV

His face is so close to mine. His dark eyes are gazing into my own and I feel myself blushing slightly. His cool breath washes his scent over me making my head spin.

Is it possible to get drunk from his presence?

Emotions are running wild in his eyes, flashing by so quickly I can't tell if I'm seeing them for real.

Relief.

Joy.

Anxiousness.

Nervousness.

Curiosity.

Love.

Wait a moment! Love!?! No…I must have imagined it. It's not possible. It's not right. We_ can't _have feelings for each other. It's wrong! He's practically my brother!

'_Practically is the key word. Technically he's not my brother at all.'_ A selfish part of me thought. Shakily I released a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Fang took in a deep breath, his eyes fluttered close for a moment, as he breathed in my own breath. His eyes opened again and an emotion I couldn't identify flashed through them. Suddenly, I felt hyper aware of the closeness of our bodies. Fang, half on top of me, our faces mere centimeters apart, and our noses touching softly. A jolt suddenly went through me as the sudden urge to have him closer to me arose. I felt the need to close thee little distance between us. I need to have him near me. Fang breathed out again and I once again breathed in his scent deeply. My eyes flickered quickly to his lips and back to his eyes and I smiled sheepishly when I saw his eyes do the same. I stretched my tawny wings up slightly, brushing them softly against Fang's own obsidian set. His eyes fluttered close for a split second as did mine before we were staring at each other again; silently communicating with each other through our eyes.

"_I missed you."_

Giggles suddenly filled the air that sounded suspiciously like Nudge and Angel.

In the span of seconds we were both sitting up at least a foot of cave between us as we both faced the four smirking mutant bird kids. Not that we had any room to talk but still. Suddenly three masses crashed into me as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel Tried to hung me all at once. We all laughed and stood.

This time I hugged each of them individually.

And then I got to Iggy.

"Make sure you use protection!" he whispered into my ear so that only I could hear.

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled out while my face flushed at his comment. He only laughed and flew back out the cave and away from me. "Your not getting away that easily!" I called after him as I started toward the entrance of the cave.

"Stop right there Maximum." Fang's voice called form behind me in such a serious tone that to my own humiliation I stopped in my tracks, "Ari Injected you with some weird liquid, you have a fever for days, and now you want to go out flying after being asleep for several days? I don't think so."

I wanted to argue with him. God KNOWS I wanted to argue with him. But his logic made sense so I let out a sigh as I sat back down on the hard cave flooring.

"What was that crap anyway?" I heard myself ask without even realizing it.

A hard look suddenly came about Fang's face again and I internally sighed. The walls are up again. I studied his face as he pondered over the question himself.

"Maybe it was just meant to weaken you so that those Eraser-fat-heads could try to attack us again while you were weak! Or maybe It was to see how well your body can fight off diseases as another test from the school! Or maybe he didn't even know what was in it himself!" Nudge prattled on about the many possibilities of why I was injected in the first place

But another question came to my mind as she talked.

'_What is his goal? What does Ari have to achieve from all of this?' _

"_**Patients Max. You're not seeing the big picture. Just relax."**_

Peachy. Just peachy. The voice is back yet again!

* * *

I know it's not very long but It's the best I got right now so please be patient. The next one will come out much, much sooner then this one did I promise! Please review! 


End file.
